


Black Sonic With A Gun Finds Peace With Mac

by mat



Category: Foster's Home For Imaginary Friends, Sonic the Hedgehog (Video Games)
Genre: Español | Spanish, Gen, Gun Violence, Guns
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-07-24
Updated: 2013-07-25
Packaged: 2017-12-21 05:24:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/896307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mat/pseuds/mat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Inspired by raocow, this work of art sees Sonic battle with his psyche to free the world of Foster's.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Good Night, Sonic

“Good night, Sonic,” said Tails.  
“Good night, Tails,” said Sonic. “Now I will go to sleep, where I am Black Sonic With A Gun.”  
Sonic the Hedgehog goes to sleep.

“Hey there, Black Sonic With A Gun!” said Blooregard Q. Kazoo.  
“Blooregard Q. Kazoo!!” B-Swag screeched while playing air guitar with his fists and gun.  
“How did you get here to the Foster's Home For Imaginary Friends?” asked Bloo slyly.  
“I come here for my dreams because this place only exists in my dreams! Also, I can make imaginary friends, too, and imaginary pets, too.” After saying this, two more Bloos popped up beside the two fellas. One was called Angry Bloo.  
“I'm Angry Bloo!!!!!!!!!!” said Angry Bloo in his voice.  
“And I'm Sad Bloo, just like kind of like I'm Eduardo, the Spanish-talking elephant, but only I'm Bloo instead.” Sad Bloo was there, too, and said this.  
“Then I guess this makes me Confused Bloo!” the original Bloo said, swirling his eyes around like in a cartoon.  
“Ha!” bursted B-Swag, “You guys rock!” He played air guitar again. “But you have to die now.” He shot Angry Bloo in his head. “But that's okay.” Angry Bloo came back from B-Swag's imagination because he imagined him again.  
“I'm sad now,” said Sad Bloo, “And always.” He ran into the Foster's Home For Imaginary Friends and Pets (This is what it was now called because Normal Sonic dreamt it that way this time.) and into the arms of the loving Eduardo.  
“¡Ay, chica!” said Eduardo Spanishly.  
“What!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!” said Confused Bloo manically, “You made Sad Bloo a girl?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!”  
“Why, Bloo,” whispered B-Swag, “I had no idea you were such a cunning linguist.”  
B-Swag winked at the camera and air guitared until it irised out.


	2. An Old Amigo

“¡Sonic Negra, mi viejo amigo!” chuckled Eduardo Spanishly muy heartily.  
“Ahem, did you forget something?” B-Swag spun his gun around his gloved finger like a cowboy.  
“Sí, gracias. Hola, pistola pequeña.” He petted the small gun.  
“Hey, it's not that small! I'm like Dirty Harry with this thing, if you know what I mean.”  
“You know this jerk?” asked Confused Bloo.  
“This makes me angry!” shouted Angry Bloo, punching a table in half with his blue Powerpuff fist.  
“Sí, nos conocimos en la universidad.”  
“College?!” Everyone said this one and then they all fell down with only their legs showing, pointing up in the air. Even Mac, who just arrived.  
“Eduardo, I didn't know you went to college!”  
“Sí,” said Eduardo Spanishly, gnashing his big, chomping elephant teeth.

“Mac, I'm so glad to see you! Look at all of these loonies!” Confused Bloo hugged onto Mac tight.  
“I'm glad to see you too, buddy. All three of you.” He looked around at the three Bloos. “Um, Bloo... Why are there three of you?”  
“That'd be thanks to me, Black Sonic With A Gun,” said Black Sonic With A Gun, “My narratorial friends call me B-Swag, but you can call me Black Sonic With A Gun.”  
“Woah!” shouted Mac, clockin' a hot glance at B-Swag's sick piece, “What are you doing with that? Are you crazy?! Someone might get hurt!”  
“Don't worry about all that right now, all I'm here to do is look sweet and get with da ladies.” B-Swag proceeded to imagine a real guitar out of nothingness, throw it away, and play air guitar instead.  
“Well, luckily,” Mac began aggressively, “Frankie isn't here right now. She's out helping Duchess get her legs waxed.”  
“I wasn't talking 'bout your woman, fool. I'm talkin' about that fine-lookin' piece of cane-candy over yonder.”  
“Madame Foster?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!” Confused Bloo's eye's bulged out of his head like in a cartoon and the camera pans to Madame Foster taking a seat on the can.


End file.
